Resident Evil: Reborn
by Ramirek
Summary: Leon.S.kennedy now has to face a new type of evil. Now that two friends are dead, What is left for him to do? Final Chapter now up. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

RESIDENT EVIL:REBORN

Chapter 1

Six years later…..

After the outbreak everyone thought it was over. It wasn't. The T-virus spread all over the world and everyone had to face extinction. Somehow in Alaska there was no sign of the virus. In two years the survivors got enough materials to build nuclear warheads that would kill and spread the anti-virus. Last year they started to rebuild the cities and the T-virus was never heard of. The population got back to normal and all the Umbrella Facilities were destroyed. I am Leon .S. Kennedy. and this is my story. I started out as a rookie cop for the Raccoon Police Department until the outbreak. Two days ago I was assigned to get back the presidents daughter. She was kidnapped while visiting the Spencer mansion in the Arklay mountains. That's where everything started. The false bear attacks and the fall of Umbrella.

Surely the umbrella corporation knew about the infected people. They were stupid enough to open the doors were the creatures were waiting. That lead to the outbreak. Ashley, the presidents daughter, was investigating the remains of the mansion. These hooded men killed her bodyguards and then kidnapped her. One of her bodyguards was half dead and shot one of the hooded men in the head. The autopsy results came in yesterday. The man was infected with a different kind of virus, a very peculiar thing that looked somewhat like a worm. It would slither all over your body destroying every cell in your body until you die. Soon after three hours you would be reborn and be infected with the T-virus. This was hell all over again. We had strapped the man down and gave him the anti-virus. That didn't work so we had no choice and shot him. He was dead but the worm inside of him wasn't. The worm was decomposing him. In two hours that worm left only the mans skeletal body. The worm now was bigger than two feet. We should've never let the scientist keep it. They wanted to see the outcome. We had shot it and it seemed to be ineffective to bullets. We tried burning it and it worked. we never knew why we let them experiment on a horrid creature but now it was over. We went to the secretary of defense's office to give him the new but when we got there he was dead. The only thing on his desk was this note that said:

DOWN IN SPAIN YOU

YOU WILL FIND SOME PAIN

I didn't know what that meant but I knew it had something to do with Spain. The autopsy of the secretary of defense was the same as the hooded man. He too had the virus. I was confused to know that he had the virus inside him. The note on the back had my name written on it.

At that time I knew where Ashley was. At that time I knew what my mission was.

Note: The first two chapters has to do with resident evil 4. as you read (I hope you will) you will know what I mean. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was sent with two European officers. "so your heading to the village de los muertos huh?".

The one on the passenger seat said. "yeah ,tell me this, what goes on there?". I replied

"over there is where you can see your death, well that's what the rumors are, but you'll be fine". The driver said. We drove up to the end of the bridge. "as far as we can go, sorry my friend.". they dropped me off near what looked like an abandoned house. I had my gun out since I came outside the car. I never knew what craziness goes on around here. I opened the door and there was this stench on the table like someone cooked something rotten. I looked to the side and there was a woman's body with a pitchfork making her hang on the door hinge. All of a sudden I heard someone sharpening something and I went towards it. A man was next to a fireplace sharpening what looked like a butcher knife. He looked up and I saw his eyes. I was shocked to see that his eyes were pure red. "who are you?" the man said. I didn't say anything. He started coming towards me with the knife. I pointed my gun at his knee cap. "stop or ill shoot". He didn't answer back and never stopped moving. It was like he was being possessed. He ran at me and I shot him right in the center of his knee. He fell down and got back up. He walked slowly this time. Noticing that he was going slower than usual he grabbed his leg and with extreme force pulled it off. There was a puddle of blood building up now. He managed to walk faster by using his leg as a cane. I shot him again in the neck and he died. I heard my communicator and forgot who it was.

"hello?". "Leon are you alright?". It was Ingrid Hunnigan. "yeah I'm fine but the guy dead isn't"

"well the people that your going to see are called the muertos." "I know that already but whats wrong with them?". "I don't really know but all I know is that you better find the presidents daughter and fast". "alright ill get to it"

I then heard a car screeching and looked out the window. The police officers were being dropped from the bridge. I went outside to the bridge and saw them on the bottom. I saw one of the villagers chopping off the bridge and then the two officers were being dragged to god knows where. I saw only one path and I followed it. I walked farther on and I saw a little shed. My only intention was to kill anyone who came at me. Two of the Spaniards were chatting inside. I looked through a hole and saw that my gun can slide and shoot one of them. I pulled the trigger and killed one of them. The other man came out side. He looked the opposite direction and I snuck up behind him and twisted his neck. His neck was now facing me and he started walking back. It was the weirdest shit I've ever seen. I shot him and he fell to the ground and died. I walked towards a camping site. There were five men sitting there and eating raw meat. I knew I had no chance but I tried anyways. Within the first ten shots I killed only two of them. That's how invulnerable they were. They spotted me and then called for back-up. All of a sudden there were three more men coming at me. I shot two of them in the head and they died. Two down four to go. One grabbed me and I kicked him in the head.

He was dead but the other three called for more back up. "oh come on!" I said smirking.

I threw one of my grenades and they all died. I traveled some more and caught up to a village.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Before i got there i hid behind tree. I put on my binoculars and faced towards the village. There were men and women but no children. They had mob weapons which made me chuckle. There weapons were butcher knives, pitchforks, and there were men with chainsaws. Most of all i saw one of the officers pinned in the middle of the village and he was being burned. I heard my communicator beep. "Leon you should be getting up to a point where there's a bell tower in a village when you get-" I cut her off. "already there and it doesn't look quite like the village I would want to be in." "she's inside that bell tower" she smiled and clicked off. I aimed and shot at one of the chainsaw guys. A little advice before entering a village with extremely horrible hygiene, "shoot before you think". they all came running at me maniacally. I started shooting randomly and out of the fifty people surrounding me I killed only ten. "give me a break!" I panted. I suddenly heard the bell tower ring. "vamanos!" one of the men said. I saw them go inside like a bunch of zombies. My communicator beeped and I jumped pulling out my gun. "Leon we have problems." Hunnigan sounded worried. "tell me about it I just got attacked by an angry mob". "no its worse... there is another outbreak in New York... the T-virus is spreading again". "well I'm not going to abort my mission". "your forced to. The girl has been taking care of and there should be a chopper coming in about 2 minutes". "well at least I get out of this crappy island. I was starting to get lonely here" when I saw the chopper I wasn't surprised to see umbrellas insignia on it. "come on we don't have enough time!". I jumped in and before you know it I was half way across the ocean. I saw someone very familiar at that moment. Chris Redfield was sitting across of me. He was brother to Claire Redfield. I was with her at the time the outbreak occurred. When I hacked into umbrellas system I saw that he was a S.T.A.R.S member and took place in an experiment called VERONICA X, and now is a BSAA operative. "your Chris Redfield right?" I asked. "one and only" he smiled. Our chopper started to bounce around and all I saw was this huge flash on top of the island. "what the hell was that?!" I panicked. "we had to nuke the place. The reason for that was for the PLAGAS virus not to spread around Europe." He had a disappointed look on his face. "But isn't the T-virus out anyways." I looked suspicious. "this new virus is stronger and created from some crazy guy." " how'd it happen?" I said "what do you mean?" he looked confused. "outbreak number two….." I was eager to learn more. "ill tell you later." His confused look went away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Chris I really need to know what's going on god damnit!" I started to get pissed off.

"what is there to know? I don't even know what's going on!" he was getting angry himself. "listen….. why is umbrella here and why the hell is everything going chaotic!"

"ask Wesker, he knows what's going on." I paused Wesker ….Wesker … I've always hated that name. he caused everything and he's the one that released the creatures out of their cages. Wesker was the leader of umbrella. He became the leader when the original creators died. I suddenly noticed that we were going to land inside the airport in Raccoon City. "Jesus Christ this dump again" I said. "yep.. brings back memories huh?". Chris smiled at me. I had no choice but to smile back. When we got inside everyone was panicking. They all wanted to leave the city and get to good shelter.

In three hours the whole entire place was deserted. "look!" one the umbrella captain said.

We saw four people coming in. I was surprised to see the last one that came in. these people were Jill valentine Another previous S.T.A.R.S member. Ada Wong someone who was thought to be dead. Claire Redfield, sister to Chris Redfield and my companion in the outbreak. Then comes the most hated person in the group Albert Wesker. When I saw him he shook hands with his agents and ignored me.

"you there tell me where the virus is heading." He called to the agent with the laptop.

"on it sir." "wait a minute here, you can track that the virus?". Chris said to Wesker.

"yes I can and there's another problem." "what is the other problem?." I asked.

"oh I didn't notice you here Leon." Wesker always annoyed the shit out of me.

"you remember the virus in Spain?" "yeah what about it?" I started to get a feeling that Wesker has nothing to do with this, But you can never know. "the PLAGA virus spread and mixed with the T-virus." I saw everyone's eyes open up. "what the hell type of bullshit is that!" Chris started to yell at Wesker. I almost started to laugh but when Chris punched Wesker in the face, the umbrella team had pulled their guns up at Chris the rest of us pointed our guns at the umbrella and I pointed mine on top of Weskers head. "Listen we DON'T have to work with you!"I said. "Leon look!" Ada was pointing to the television screen next to us.

"Tom it seems that mysterious creatures have been coming out of nowhere. These creatures are unlike the others they're huge and there's a lot of tentacles coming out of peoples heads and ….OH MY GOD!!" the television screen went blank" the reporter was dead.

"What the hell was that!?" Chris was shocked to see what had happened. We all turned and stared at Wesker.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Seems that we need to wrap up." Wesker said.

Im glad that we were going to split up. "okay Wesker goodbye and hope you die." I said sarcastically. "no Leon, we need him, he knows how this happened." Jill looked at me seriously. "We have to?" I said. "of course if you want to live." Wesker still bled from his nose after five minutes of talking. "alright ill cooperate." I was dissatisfied with the point of getting along with umbrella. It wasn't our fault that they spread the virus again. They're all a bunch of morons. The first time it was trouble rebuilding cities and gaining back civilization. Imagine now when you have to go through monsters that can kill you if they even touch you. "what the hell?" the agent with the laptop was confused.

"whats wrong?..." Wesker looked at the screen. "we have to get moving!" he looked worried. "why?" I asked. "the virus has spread across North and South America. And its through the oceans." Wesker was nodding his head to the umbrella agent. "what're you nodding your head for?" Chris asked. "I think I know who is running the virus." He raised his brow. "what do you mean by running the virus?" I asked. "what I mean Mr.Kennedy is that someone is taking revenge on umbrella and somehow found a way to control the direction of the virus." "don't call me that ever again." I was confused by what he meant "controlling the virus". There is no way of controlling a virus. "who do you think would want to take revenge?" Ada asked. "I don't know. Must be someone we fired and-" he stopped. Wesker was blank for at least five minutes. "Leon what do you know of your mission?" he looked towards me. "everything I know about every single creature you guys created even who created the-" I went blank and remembered the night I was researching about my mission. I read about this guy named Osmund Saddler. He was the creator of the PLAGAs virus. Before joining the umbrella corporation he was experimenting on that island. When he had heard about umbrella destroying the T-virus he had come to America to join the corporation. After umbrella knew what he was doing they decided to fire him. The PLAGA virus was thought out to be a virus to help this world. When they found out that he converted the original virus into eggs that would hatch into worms that destroyed you completely. I guess that he didn't get what he wanted so he had a fit and created another shithole.

"Leon step aside real quick" Wesker said. "Saddler is the cause of this, don't you see?... why do you think the PLAGA virus is mixed with the T-virus?" "I can see that but the T-virus was destroyed when we spread the anti-virus. There wasn't anymore samples."

"there has to be a sample if he made this mess. Do you think he used a sample to create the new virus?" there was a connection to all this. "we never knew him at that time." Wesker was facing the other way now. "its almost four o'clock we better start heading out." We started heading out and all we saw was another abomination of Raccoon City.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We all looked around and saw nothing but flipped cars, destroyed buildings, and to our luck no sign of zombies or giant mutant creatures. "where's everybody at?" Claire asked.

"I don't know…. They're probally dead." Wesker smiled. We all could tell that something's up. Wesker isn't really that nice. I have a feeling that hes only helping us to get closer to Saddler and get his company back. For all I know hell probally take over the monsters for his on usage. The brainwashing thing confuses me too. Over there in the village the people looked like they were worshiping Saddler. When the tower rung I heard one of the men talk about him. When I read about him it said that these people would kill each other just to get into saddlers top. Its like being second hand man for them.

"we need to go to the center." Wesker said. "cant, look" Chris pointed towards the left. There was the enormous creatures called the gigantes over in spain. To us they're just giants. I saw it being shot at and it was being hit by missiles. We then saw the army coming out of nowhere. "holy shit look at that, the army decided to take action this time. Freaking morons should've just done that in the first outbreak." Jill said. "damnit theyre blocking the way" Wesker looked eager to go already. "your just going to have to wa-" the agent with the laptop stopped after Wesker headed towards the giant and the army.

We followed Wesker…. I didn't know why we followed him but I have a good felling we can go through without a problem. "Wesker your crazy…. Don't you see that thing can kill us in a swipe?" Ada said. "whats going to stop me?" Wesker gritted his teeth.

We saw one of the soldiers coming toward us. "Get Back! Now!" as soon as he finished his sentence he was swiped away by a tentacle. We then saw the army coming our way. Instead of fighting they were running and screaming. We saw about four more gigantes coming our way. "in there we can take the elevator to the garage." I yelled out. The noise was horrible as we ran into the building. There were screeching noises from the tentacles that sounded like your finger nails rubbing all over the chalkboard. When we got inside I felt like I wanted to die. The sign of Regenerators were not good. Regenerators were these creatures that cant die unless you have a thermal sensor with you. Other than that, you shoot them, they get bullet holes lodged inside their body, and a moment later they are fine. Unless you know where the worm inside it is, then your screwed. "Shit!" Wesker was surprised. "run through now! Be careful!" I yelled. We were running to get to the elevator. There were hundreds and hundreds of regenerators surrounding us and who knows what else was in that crowd. When we got inside the elevator there was a hole on the roof. "it seems people were trying to escape. Go press the button now." I approached the B1 floor under Weskers command and luckily the elevator was still live. As we went down the floors I looked up to the ceiling. That hole wasn't an escape hole.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We were now in B4. this elevator was a piece of shit because every single floor we would get on it would stop and open up to some zombies. "I hate this shit…. Im wasting my ammo here!" Chris was getting annoyed just like me. "at least we haven't-" the elevator started shaking. We were in B3 and the doors wouldn't open. The elevator got stuck. "god damnit what can happen next?" Wesker said with a sigh. I heard one of the agents start screaming. I turned around and from the agent all I heard was a whisper.

"help me." There was an arm around his waist. The thing holding him was called a Novistador. They turn invisible not to be seen by there prey. They would spit acid to poison you and make you weaker. "Chris shoot at it!" I yelled to him. I was trying to open the door but it wouldn't budge. The creature started screeching and it was dead. The screeching meant that it was calling for help. I saw four more come out the roof and land on the agent. Soon enough I had the door open and the agent dropped the laptop and was pulled up from the ceiling. "hurry! Its closing in" I yelled. Everyone passed through. I let go of the door and a novistador came at me. I had green blood on my pants now. The novistador was crushed between the two doors. Its head lying dead next to my boot.

"lets get out of here." I said. "where's the exit?" Claire asked. "follow where it says EXIT sis" Chris replied. "oh I knew that." We all laughed. "This is no time or laughing! One of my agents are dead!" Wesker yelled at us. "shut the hell up! No one cares about your agents Wesker! I especially don't give a shit! I don't even care if you die or live. Well find the way out our selves!" "Leon calm down man" Chris patted me on the shoulder. "all im trying to say is that were not here to baby sit your men. Were here to escape and destroy the virus. You don't like it? You can go find the way out yourself." I was furious. We found the stairs and it was empty. We got to B1. it was strange that we didn't find any monsters. We got to the exit and lucked out. There was an ammo and electronic store right n front of us. "what a coincidence" Chris said happily. "yeah, yeah, we just lucked out." Jill said. When we got in we found that the stores and streets were empty. "how funny, looks like someone cleaned up the place." Ada said chuckling.

"alright get what you need. Food is on the right, guns on the left, and electronics in the middle." I said. We all regrouped and I gave everyone communicators. "will this work?" Chris asked me. "test it" I replied. He turned it on and we heard someone talking already.

I took the communicator away from his hand. "Hello?" I asked. "Hola Mr.Kennedy." my eyes widened.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was shocked when I heard that voice. "nice to hear your voice. now how is Wesker?" his voice sounded evil. I can tell this guy wanted something. "whats a matter, cat got your tongue?" i was unable to move nor talk. "what do you want Saddler?" I got my act back together. "just for you to stop trying to reverse the virus." he said. "no, thats not going to happen you bastard!" I was pissed off. "give me that" Wesker approached me and took the headset away. "listen here Osmund you better stop this right now or-" he went silent. we all heard stomping and the earth started to shake. "I hope you Americans know how to run" Saddler

clicked off. I saw Wesker going with his agents to the other side of the street. "Wesker!" chris yelled. Wesker looked back and waved at us with his "expensive" smile. All of a sudden the television screen inside the electronics store came on.

"I hope all of you like dogs" the screen went black. we heard dogs barking louder than a train. "what type of bastard experiments on animals?" I looked at Claire suprised. I went towards Chris. "I think your sister lost it." Ilaughed. Chris smiled back. we headed to the garage where we found ourselves puppies. "oh..." Chris looked at me. "shit" I finished. There were five dogs. "five on five baby!" Chris pulled out his magnum and shot one of the dogs. The bullet went straight for the head. the dog yelped and fell down. the other dogs were now covered in blood. "there you guys have your own dogs." Chris smiled at us. "thanks for the help jackass" Jill said. the second dog came at Ada. She seemed to have no problem. the dog jumped at her and she kicked it in the chest. it hit a pole and split in half. there was a puddle of blood and intestines on the floor. Chris and I were staring at Ada.

"see anything you like boys?" she winked at us. "no no noth­-" "we still have two more dogs here!" Jill started getting jealous.

the other dog barked and three more came. "a bunch of pussies I say!" Chris yelled and shot two of them down. there wasnt any puddle of blood it was an ocean now. One of the dogs jumped on Chris. he grabbed his knife with one hand and slit the dogs throat. There we got a close up on the infection. tentacles with claws. Chris jabbed at it and the dog was silent. He pushed the dog off of him. "well two more to go right Jill?" he smiled. I got my pistol and shot at the dog on the right. It swayed a little and fell down. the dog on the left seemed unnoticable. it started eating the carcass. as it ate i noticed something different about the dog. it started growig and lossing its hair.you could now see its bloody red muscles. It was higher than a bus now. it barked a few times and we all fell to the ground. when it opened its mouth i saw the PLAGAs.

"Shoot at the tongue!" I yelled through the barking. i went towards chris's bag and took the mine thrower out of it. I waved to chris and nodded my head. he ran to the dog. "Hey You! look! i have something you want!" chris went and grabbed one of the carcass's head and ripped it off. the dog opened its mouth to bark. i shot at it ten times. the cry of the dog made my eyes water. little by little blood was raining down at us. "Im going to respect dogs from now on." Claire said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I was bored with the fact that the dog fight was easier than expected. It was strange how they went in order. "yeah! We kicked the dogs asses!" Chris said laughing. I smiled back and then looked at all the blood. "its purple" Jill said to me. "looks like the PLAGA virus has spread to more than humans now." Ada said. "its not normal. Who the hell bleeds purple?" Chris was right. Saddler was up to something bigger than these two viruses.

"where are we going to go now?. Saddlers demonic giants are out there looking for us and Wesker's gone." Claire asked. "Wesker's and asshole we can help ourselves." Jill said annoyed by hearing Weskers name. "your annoyed by it to huh?" I said to Jill.

"What do you expect? He left me and Chris in a room with a Tyrant!" she looked angry and everyone went quiet after hearing the name Tyrant. "that's right I forgot all about it!" I looked inside the bag and found the communicators. "Wesker probally threw it away." Chris said. I smiled. "nope I gave it to one of the agents.

"testing one two…. Testing." no reply. "If anyone can hear me please answer" I spoke into the communicator louder. "damnit, your right, Wesker did ditch us back there so he did probally-" "unless they're dead" Ada looked at me with a smile. I smiled back. "lets leave it at that. Who knows? Maybe they are dead?" we all laughed.

Its been three hours so far and we heard the stomping stop. I looked around and there wasn't anyone in sight but all five of us. I then heard rustling. "guys stop talking." I pointed to where I heard the noise. "what is it Leon?" Chris asked. "I don't know. You girls stay here. Me and Chris will go and find out what it is." We took out our handguns and pointed it to the other side of the wall. "shoot." I whispered. We shot ten bullets each. We didn't hear nothing so we went back to the girls. We suddenly heard growlin and we turned around. Since it was so dark I couldn't see what was making the noise. "shit more dogs." Chris said. "no its more than a dog." I had my eyes wide open when I felt a slimy hand slap me against the wall. "Leon!" I heard Chris yell. I started coughing blood. I turned my head to see what was above me. It was a Tyrant. It was also a coincidence that a Tyrant would show up out of nowhere. Then I remembered that there was cameras all over the place. "Chris go get me heavier guns!" my voice was weak and with a handgun it was impossible to gauge at a Tyrant. I then saw that the Tyrant would soon kill me if Chris didn't hurry. I shot it at the face and it screeched. Half of it face was on the floor. But soon enough its face was back in place. It came at me with its huge claw. I dodged and shot it at the chest. It laughed. I don't think this Tyrant was made by anyone. I now see what saddler is planning.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Tyrant was vicious looking. Its heart was visible and his organs all over the place. I ran to the nearest corner were i layed down. Luckily the Tyrant was slow. I waited it to reach me so i can run to another corner. It came at me with blood coming out of every foot. soon enough there was a puddle of blood building up. "Leon where are you?!" I heard Chris's voice.

I saw the Tyrant going after the voices. I shot at it. It turned towards me and lunged its enormous claw at me. It roared when it hit its claw against the wall. It seemed to have little effect. "slide the guns over here chris!" I yelled. I saw him toss a shotgun.

"That it?" I asked worried. "Want a broken butterfly?" he asked stupidly. "Nah ill just kill myself when I have only one round left!" I yelled sarcastically. "suit yourself" he said. "thow me the damn gun chris!" there was alot of noise between the roaring. he tossed the magnum. I got myself back up and I had the shotgun on my left hand and the broken butterfly in my right. "C'mon you son of a bitch!" I yelled at the monster. I shot one round at a time for both guns. It started roaring even louder. The Tyrant got its claw out of the wall. It spun around and swept me with its claw. I landed ontop of one of the cars. The glass went inside my skin, I can feel it. I got off the car. The Tyants pieces of flesh was everywhere. I realized that my guns were apart from each other and the Tyrant was just standing in the middle. "Leon!" i heard Jill call. this had to be my final attempt to destroy this being. "Im alright!" I yelled back. I noticed that some light was flickering from the ceiling. I looked up and saw that there was only one light acrive and the others burned out. Saddler was watching.I ran as fast as I could to get to the shotgun. When i reached for it i saw the Tyrant's claw stiffen. it was now sharp. I grabbed the shotgun, then the tyrant lunged down with his claw. I shot till i ran out of bullets. Its face was torn off. There was a huge hole in the middle of his chest. I was in pain. "bastard." My voice was weakened. It laughed. When it took its claws out of my stomach, It stopped grinning. It roared. I was covered completely with blood. "Damnit kennedy." Chris was right next to me checking my wound. "Jill take care of this, ill take care of the Tyrant." He went towards the corpse and the thing smiled got back up and was soon dead once again. Chris had grabbed the magnum and stuffed it inside the heart. it was stuck right in there and then he started shooting. the creature screeched so loud I had blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I awoke with the air hitting my face. "Good your awake" Claire looked at me with a sigh of relief. I was inside a mini-van. Chris was acting akward. It looked as if he was shopping the Tyrants head off. "what the hell you doing Chris?" i asked.

"Chopping shitheads head off." I seriously did not want to ask why. "Claire what happened after I blacked out." i asked.

"Chris thought he had killed the Tyant but he didnt. It got back up on its feet and attacked him." she paused.

"whats wrong?" "Chris almost died because of you Leon, He risked his life to save you." she had tears almost coming out of her eyes. "Tell me what happened next." "The Tyrant went back towards you so Chris went and took out his magnum. he started shooting at that thing and he got swept away by its claw." I could imagine how it feels like to be her in this situation. the fact of losing a brother would tear me apart."Thats when Jill came in and stuffed a gernade in its chest."

"Why isnt it all in pieces?" I looked back at the corpse in disgust. "Tyant was too strong i guess." she looked towards chris, smiled to him, looked back at me. "Dont worry the wounds would recover in a day or probally less." she smiled. I had no choice but to smile back. "okay, everyone lets get some shuteye." I said happily. we went inside the van and lay there thinking what to do next. we either should go hunt down Saddler or get to Wesker. I was thinking of how many peoples lives were lost this time.

I just closed my eyes and anxiously waited for day to come.

I awoke with tapping on the window. i got startled and shot at the front door by accident. "What the hell was that for?!" Ada yelled at me. I shrugged and opened the door. "Please let us come in." there was four people in the group.

"My names Kevin, this is Jane, Marcus, and Alex." The guy named Kevin had an RPD outfit on. "Anyone in your group bitten? feeling ill?" i asked several questions before inviting them into our seeming huge mini-van. "no, we just were looking for survivors." Jane finished. "And you need help on?" Ada was crenky, I sure didnt want to mess with her when shes crenky.

"We just need -" "Well the answers no" Ada said. "Calm down... We wont guarantee help but you can stick with us." I then pointed a finger at my mouth while facing Ada. "Thank you." They looked tired. its only been a day and people are starting to give in already. "So what did you guys see outside?" Jill asked. "Nothing, no zombies and no more of those creepy ass monsters." We all looked at each other in amazement. "you sure you aint drunk or been sniffing?" I asked the most retarted question. "im a cop aint I?" He looked at me with a face. "doesnt mean you would do it and dont look at me with any type of attitude. when your in this convoy you respect us." I had a firm face on. "Yeah respect our leader of the group." Chris looked back at me and smiled. Leader? did I really have what it taked to be a leader?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"So? What do we do now?" Jill asked. We were all sitting on top of the car.

"We start heading out…. Probally find more people including Saddler or Wesker."

Chris said. I looked back and it was still night time. I checked my watch and it turned out to be three in the morning. "Get some sleep guys. We have a long way ahead of us." They all obeyed and went back inside the seeming huge mini-van. I wanted to know why they call it mini if there is so much room inside it.

"Alright lets get outta this dump." I pointed to were the only visible light was. The EXIT.

"finally after a day of being there covered with blood I'm glad we –" "Get the army vehicle Claire." She nodded back. "Go with her Marcus." Claire agreed and they both went towards the armored vehicle. "Okay everyone else go look for food, water, more ammo, a lot of first aid kits and, electronics that work" everyone went inside and collected their items. I was worried that there wasn't any zombies or creatures. Especially that anything can happen any moment.

I heard Claire scream from the vehicle. I also heard gunshots with her scream. "Chris!" she yelled. Everyone came out in a hurry. I went towards Claire and Marcus and shot the zombie biting Marcus on the neck. There was blood all over his face and I saw that Marcus had gotten back up. "Claire drive!" I yelled and she skidded towards the group.

I saw Kevin grab Marcus out of nowhere. I had pulled my gun and pointed it towards Marcus's head. "Don't" Kevin advised me. "don't do it or ill shoot you myself." He had his gun pointing straight at my chest. "Drop it" his teeth gritting now. I dropped the gun and I dropped myself. Kevin shot at me and I grabbed my gun in mid-air and shot Marcus in the head. Marcus was definitely dead. "God Damnit!" Kevin screamed. I felt bad for the security guard. "I had promised to take him back to his family. Don't you understand?" what I did understand that Kevin tried to shoot me. "Well maybe if you didn't threaten me I wouldn't take action and maybe if you listened I wouldn't have to be pointing this gun right on your head." I was right after all. When he dropped to his knees I had gotten my gun and pointed it right in the middle of his skull. He had Marcus right in his thighs. "Why?...why'd you kill him?!" this guy still didn't get it. "You are a son of a bitch you know. You know about these creatures dont you?. They cant go back." I said it firm. "Dipshit, I bet I would've found a cure!"

"Your not going to find cure because the cures will never help! This fucking virus is stronger than the last time! Stop being ignorant and listen for once!" I saw a tear fall down. I knew this guy wasn't a real cop. He was a rookie. "Get your rookie ass over to the group, and get inside the car." I put my gun away and headed back to the group.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As I walked toward the vehicle I saw that they all had applied sharp objects.

"What the hell is this for?" I asked.

"just in case we run into anything we can slit its throat or chop its head off." Claire said smiling. I think she is losing it, but she's right. If we do run into anything we have an advantage. We all got inside the car. Luckily I spotted turrets on the top. I looked at Chris and put on a wide smile. He nodded back and we climbed up. Kevin followed us up. "What do you want?" I said in disgust.

"I'm sorry…". He looked down to the floor. "Well, join us!" Chris said happily. Even though I didn't like the guy, but I let him come up anyways. We came at a halt where we didn't want to be in. not even ten minutes have passed and we have to fight. We had saw our death at this point. Rows and rows of zombies, not Saddlers creatures, just plain old zombies. They all looked hungry and were moving slow. I almost took a shit when I saw all of them. Claire called up to us saying there wasn't any other way. I took my radio and told her to stop the car. We all got off and we found out that the zombies were blocking our way. "Get back inside!" I yelled. There was too much noise over the hungry cannibal's. I got back up to the turret and nodded to Chris. This was a sign for everyone to. "Get off" I said to Kevin. "What?" he looked at me. "I said to get off!" he obeyed and went inside the car. "Lets do this!" I yelled into the radio. Oh this was exactly a bad day for the undead. Heads flying off bodies, blood splattering all over the car, blood covering everyone, and even worse they were climbing aboard.

"Welcome mateys!" Chris said laughing. The zombies paying no attention to Chris was soon slipping away the car. " We lost another one!" Chris still laughing. "Start shooting!" Claire yelled. She too was having fun. "Aye captain!" I said. We all were laughing even if the situation was getting ugly. I saw a head land on top of the platform near Chris and laughed. A funny scene for all of us. It got serious when I saw the lickers almost a block away. Yes, the area was filled with infected people. "Chris!" I yelled and pointed to the lickers. Lickers were mutation from the virus itself. They didn't have skin but did have muscle tissue. They could rip you apart if you let them. Now it just got serious. We stopped laughing and looked ahead. We heard banging against the car, splattering blood, and worst of all, the sound of the lickers. Chris aimed at the humongous group of lickers and I followed. "roll up the windows." I spoke into the radio. Everyone inside the car obeyed. "if the situation gets out of hand roll down the windows and start shooting. if you run out of bullets throw the grenades. We will get through this!" Everyone gave me an okay and started shooting. Chris shot at the zombies.  
It was all going slow motion for me. There was a lot going around and people I wanted to protect. I was worried something bad might happen.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I saw the lickers come after us. Leaving red footprints as they ran. I pulled the turrets trigger and bullets flew out rapidly. Chris was taking care of the zombies. I had all the time in the world to get rid of these bastard until I saw a figure on top of one of the buildings. I was distracted and one of the licker jumped at me. I then saw Kevin besides me with two handguns and he shot one bullet from each gun. It was all moving slow to me and I felt dizzy. This was the first time I ever felt anything like this. Kevin was yelling at me and I couldn't hear anything. I saw more and more lickers coming. I got my act together and went on top of the turret. It was the weirdest shit I had ever seen. The lickers were attacking the zombies and left us alone. They didn't really leave us alone but they were attacking their own. I told Chris to stop shooting the zombies.

"Claire stop the car!" she obeyed and the turrets were on the perfect spot. Side by side looking the lickers way. "Kevin shoot the zombies that are coming behind us!" He shook his head. "Alright what's the plan?" Chris asked. "Shoot at the lickers." He smiled.

There was a lot of noise in this point. The turrets were shooting rapidly to the undead. Blood splattered all over the other bodies. Half the car drenched with blood. One of the lickers jumped on my side and Kevin shot it right in the middle of the forehead.

I then saw the figure again. I blinked and it was gone. "Leon!" I heard Chris yell.

I saw one of the lickers on top of the turret in front of me. "Duck!" I ducked and he had shot it too pieces. "Claire drive!" the tires screeched and we were almost to the safe spot. There was an army of undead coming behind us and we had no choice but to speed up. We ran over anything in front of us. We had drove pretty far. I didn't see any lickers. I didn't worry much about the zombies. "Claire stop". I spoke into the radio. "Jesus Christ make up your mind". We had stopped between a hotel and a gas station. Just our luck. We all wet inside the hotel and found that it was all clear. Jill found enough room cards for each of us. "alright go in make sure the room your in is secure, take showers, ill go out and find clothes, when your all done meet up at the lobby". They all went inside the rooms and luckily no one found any creatures. I went to find the nearest clothing store. when I went inside I was lucky too find it empty. I looked up to the television screen and there was nothing but static. I flipped the channel and nothing. I looked through the sections and found clothes for eveyone. I heard something move around the clothes. Something was watching me. I heard the t.v screen go on a blue screen and I heard a squeaky voice. I looked up and saw a man. "Mr. Kennedy, how are you?" It was actually a midget. I chuckled. "Whats so funny?!" He was angry. "I didn't expect to Saddler to send me a midget." "Shut up you American fool!" I laughed. "Verdigo now!" I saw a shadow rise up behind me and it looked like another one of those PLAGA virus creatures. It had a long tail and It was at least ten feet high. "Leon meet Verdigo. Enjoy you two!" The screen went blank. The creature screeched and I had to cover my ears. This fight was not going to be good.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Why did we ever team up with the number one asshole in the world Chris?" Claire and Chris had taken a room for themselves. "well, you know he has a part in this and we had no choice. He called us in and we came."

"I still don't get WHY we actually came here."

"He has information Claire….. and I did want to find out what the trouble was this time."

"true…. What would happen if he was lying and just luring us in to one of those tyrants. You remember right?... the island …."

"yeah I know. But it's a good thing we came. We met up with a bunch of friends that have experience in these situations." Chris put up a smile.

"what if he's helping Saddler, he does know a lot about these new types of enhanced zombies." Chris's smile faded.

"you have a point but I don't think Wesker's going make the same mistake again."

"well, there is a lot more to investigate….. why not go help Leon out? He might pick the wrong sizes." Claire smiled.

"yeah, lets gather everyone up and get out of this rotting motel."

They both left the room and went to go check up on everyone else.

"Shit shit shiiiiiit!" I hate fighting things without a gun. I'm hiding under a freaking desk for god sake. I wish there was someone who can help me.

"Leon! …." I now that voice! And I'm happy for some reason……. JILL!

Okay now I need to find a way to get out of under this table and ill-

"Leon now!" aww crap.

Jill and Claire are shooting at this… this THING and I have no way in helping!

"damn it Leon! you dumbass! Under you!" Chris yelled.

Uhh… "Thank you!" damn I got to stop messing around. Chris shot at the Verdugo and it delt no damage at all. It was covered in some scale armor. I see now… if I remember right in one of the files it said something about defrosting a marvelous creature.

"Chris try finding something to freeze this motherfucker!" I shot at it and it got aggravated. It came after me.

"Claire?" Chris looked at Claire clueless. She sighed. " liquid nitrogen…. You can find it in hospitals, labs, and umbrella facilities." She smiled.

"Ha- so funny….. well where is the Raccoon Hospital at?... "

"about two blocks away from here…"

"ok ill go and you guys stall this …. THING." Claire and Jill nodded.

"ill go with you… who knows what might be in the hospital." Ada said.

"okay , its settled-

"Gimme some help over here!!" I was being thrown across the store. And it wasn't pretty. Chris had ran to wherever the hell he was going. Ada went with him.

Jill and Claire started shooting again. I looked over to Kevin and he was running across the store distracting the Verdugo. He waved and smiled… something horrible was about to happen.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"the last time I was in this place it was being overrun by zombies. Now its being overrun by super zombies." Chris said panting. "There it is." Ada ignored his comment.

"Lets see what surprise is waiting for us inside." Chris smirked. They both walked through the broken slide doors and disappeared into the darkness. As they walked in, two dogs walked inside as well.

"Damnit Kevin! I can take care of this myself!." I hate this rookie. He tries to be a hero. Speaking of heroes… I hate em. There were gunshots coming from the entrance of the store. "How is everyone doing?" Salazar was on the monitor. "Shut up you little bastard!" Kevin yelled. "How rude…. Verdugo! I want there bodies in front of me when you kill them. I want to have the pleasure of having dinner with new "Friends" especially you Mr. Kennedy." He shut off the monitor. The Verdugo was standing still. As if it were still listening to a blank screen. Then I noticed that it was frozen solid. Not cold but petrified.

"Wh- What the hell?" Kevin was surprised. "Shoot the damned thing!" Alex yelled.

Chris and Ada weren't here. Someone froze it. I ran to Claire and Jill.

"rocket launcher?... Mine thrower?... Where's the big stuff?!" I asked.

"Here only thing we got…." Jill handed me the shotgun. In the background I heard Salazar's voice. "No… no . no….. you wouldn't …. You're not a fiend Mr. Kennedy ."

I smiled. "I'm not a fiend… but I am sure going to feel good about this." I shot the petrified Verdugo into pieces. It screeched as it was being shredded into small pieces of scales. "Oh!... your going to pay for this! I will be sure that my Verdugo will be avenged! I will kill you all!" He shut the monitor down… I hope for good. His Spaniard accent was getting annoying. "Lets go find Chris and Ada… I'm sure they'll be happy to know that we don't need their help any more." I laughed. I grabbed one of the bags from Jill and took a radio. "Chris?" No answer.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Chris?!" Still no reply. "What's wrong Leon?." Claire asked. "Chris and Ada aren't replying to my calls." She stared at me. She then grabbed the radio. "Chris! Chris?!" No reply. Claire dropped the radio and started running towards the hospital. "Claire!" I yelled out to her. I ran after her. "Leon!" Jill screamed at me. "Stay here with the others... if anything happens just go straight to the hospital. No questions asked!" She nodded. Chris usually replied to messages. especially from his sister.

"Good... you managed to kill Verdugo." Saddler said. "Well, I'm sure you'll be surprised that I'm Helping out little by little... and I hope you stay alive." The mysterious voice said. "Why is that?" Saddler smiled. "Because... I'll be the one killing you." There was a pause. "you American fools are all the same!" The anonymous voice laughed. "Very well..." Saddler crushed the phone with his hands. "Salazar! Bring me los Gigantes!" Saddler yelled out. "very well Lord Saddler." He pointed towards Saddler's henchmen. "Vamanos!" They all were struggling to pull the chains. Whatever it was it wasn't friendly.

"Damnit Claire! Slow down!" We were running for at least two blocks of the city. "There!" She pointed at the tall building about another block away. "God this brings back memories." I said. "Yes it does…." Claire replied. The first time this happened… it wasn't as serious as now. All of us were connected. Every single one of us researched each other… that's how we knew each other. When we got to the hospital we saw no one. We heard nothing from the inside. Luckily there wasn't anything near us. This hospital was empty. "Chris?!" Claire spoke into my radio. Still no answer. We went inside and there was sign of zombies and Las Plagas. Then I remembered…. Las Plagas came out at night. "Claire be careful." She nodded. I wondered if the others were okay.

"Why do we always have to get attacked when we have some piece and quiet!" Kevin yelled as they were all running. They were running away from these monstrous giants. "Why cant they ever make something that's not ugly and pissed off as this?" Kevin laughed. "They never reason with anyone Kev." Alex replied. One of the giants grabbed a car and threw it. Everyone fell to the ground. There was a huge explosion. The Gigantes were screaming as if they were being hurt. Jill saw the whole thing. Someone was fighting the giants by themselves. That person was moving fast and was shooting the monsters to death. "Get outta here!" His voice was deep. Jill stared, as Alex was pulling her away from the fight. "Come on!" He yelled. It was getting louder as the giants were dying. The screech was loud enough to make you deaf. As they were running Jill glanced at the mans clothes and on his back was a logo that had UMBRELLA all over it. The fact of umbrella saving then was unlikely.

"Claire look….." I pointed towards two bodies on the floor. "what is it Leon?" She gasped. She went over and turned them around….. I glimpsed at the mans body. It was Chris. "no…." Claire was in shock. The other body had to be Ada's. "This…. Cant… Be." I saw tears flowing in her eyes. Saddler will pay for what he has done.


	18. Final Chapter

Final

Chapter 18

I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw Claire on Chris's body crying. This couldn't be true. Chris and Ada are too smart to have been killed. There had to be a catch. I looked at Claire and she looked back at me. "If the others are coming tell them I went after Saddler." She looked back wiping her tears and put a frown. "Don't worry…… ill have them all dead." I said. She nodded and put a serious face on. I ran out the hospital doors with all the equipment and left Claire a berretta with some ammo. Saddler isn't going to kill any more innocent people.

"Jill lets go!" they all fell down. The remaining gigante was putting up a fight. Throwing cars and destroying buildings. "Go I said!" the man yelled. They all started heading towards the hospital. As soon as Jill looked back the gigante balled up his monstrous hand and slammed it down on the man. "Holy shit!" Kevin yelled. "Keep going!" There was too much noise from that one gigante that they had to yell. "There! I see it!" Jill yelled. Up ahead was the Raccoon City Hospital. The gigante was following at a slow rate. It was weakened. Soon enough it started shaking. Out of its back came a giant parasite. "Alex shoot the damned thing!" Jill yelled. Alex took out his handgun and started shooting at the parasite. The gigante stepped backwards. Alex kept moving forward with some clips in his hand. "Come one you son of a bitch!" He reloaded while still pulling the trigger. The gigante screeched. The parasite exploded. The gigante started tipping over like a drunk. Then it collapsed on its back. Everyone stared. "Good job  
Al" Kevin patted him on the back. Alex smiled. "What happened to the guy who saved us?" Jill asked. "Dead… that creature smashed him." Alex frowned. "Lets get to the hospital." Jane said. They walked towards the building.

I was running as if I were a lost dog. "Where the hell are you Saddler?!" I yelled out to the empty city. Then I heard an explosion and ran to it. "what the?" I saw what they called the gigantes going one on one on some man. I took out the tmp inside the bag I had taken. I aimed at the giants face. Then I started shooting. I looked around and saw Jill, Alex, Jane, and Kevin running away. Then I noticed something about the guy. He was wearing Umbrellas logo on the back of his vest. After this is done were going to have talk mystery man. I looked and one of the giants and las plagas came out. I aimed and shot at it. The giant went down. "I thought they came out during the night…" I sighed, grabbed a new clip, and reloaded my tmp. I saw another giant go down. There was one left and my eyes widened. It had balled up its hand into a fist and smashed the man. Then it started walking towards the group slowly. I ran to the guy. "You alright?" he didn't get hit at all.

"yeah…. I hope so." He smirked. Then his eyes widened. "You want an explanation don't you?" I nodded. "Fine… hear me out." He sighed. "I work for Umbrella… or used to. My name is Vincent. And I was here to all of you out. But I didn't want to be seen. You see…. I know more of this new virus then you." I looked. "what makes you think I knew?" He put a smile. "Oh… you don't think I know that everyone here that is sent somewhere peculiar hacks into the governments file to know what exactly is going on do you?" I frowned. " I guess….What do you mean by "used to work for Umbrella?" His smile faded. "Saddler took it all. Killed everyone." I looked away. "I see… now do you know how to get inside the facility?" He took out something from one of his pockets. "All in here…. You're not going in there are you?" I smiled. "I'm going to end this once and for all." "You're fucking crazy…. The facility is surrounded by zombies and worst of all Las Plagas!" I looked back at him. "Well, Maybe I am willing to risk my life and try to end this shit!" he sighed. "Ill come with… you might need my help." I smiled. "Lets Do This." We had loade guns…. Lots of ammo. We were ready. We walked off to the way of Umbrellas facility. Better be ready for me Saddler.

END

Note: book 2 is now up... Resident Evil: Extraction.

thanks for reading.


End file.
